


I'll Be A Good Alpha Part One

by Nrem511



Series: Spideypool Omegaverse stories [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Knotting, Love, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, One Shot, Peter is 23, True Love, True Mates, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Alpha Deadpool finds an injured Spidey and realises he's an Omega.**Originally posted on 18 Sept 2019**Updated on 15 Nov 2019If you want to say hi ontwitterI recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖





	I'll Be A Good Alpha Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet and fluffy little one shot for any hopeless romantics out there 💘💘💘  
15/11/2019 UPDATE: This story is now a prelude to I'll Be A Good Alpha Part Two; Forever In My Arms  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438592/chapters/51084718

UPDATE: !5/11/19 This story is now the prelude to:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438592/chapters/51084718>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scent hit Wade.

It was heavy, sweet, undeniably Omega.

He started walking towards it, trying to stay focussed so as not to lose it. He reached an apartment building and it seemed to be coming from above. Wade climbed up the fire escape and about three floors up the scent suddenly grew thick and intoxicating.

_ Oh shit this is someone in heat._

Wade's Alpha was on red alert, the feelings of _want_ flooding his body.

He carried on up the stairs, his curiosity and hunger getting the better of him. As he reached the top floor he was met with a sight he was not expecting.

"Spider-Man?"

There on the top level of the fire escape lay Spider-Man doubled over in pain. He had been shot in his shoulder, but worse, the trauma to his body had somehow triggered him into an early heat. He was holding his stomach as the cramps stung inside him. He couldn't find the energy to get up.

"Ah ..need help. Need to get inside...please."

Spidey held up his hands towards Deadpool and The Merc instinctively scooped him up in his arms. He opened the window and stepped inside. He could feel the Omega grasping on to his shoulders and trying to inhale his scent.

"Mmmm Alpha...so good."

Wade was trying to keep a clear head through the heavy aroma hitting him with such force. He was concerned about the gunshot wound in Spidey's shoulder. He laid him on the sofa and ripped open his suit exposing the wound. For a moment Deadpool stalled, the sight of Spidey's skin rendered him mute, the scent coming off him was like pure syrup.

_ I want him so much._

_ No, get a grip, he needs my help._

"Okay Spidey I need you to try and stay calm. I know you're in pain and clearly your heat is coming on, but I need to get this bullet out. I'm gonna prize it out with my knife but I need you to keep still okay?"

Peter squirmed. "Ahhh it hurts too much. Need you. Need Alpha."

Wade knew how easy it would be to give in to the needy cries, but he wasn't going to take advantage of someone out of their mind with Omega heat.

"No, come on. I need to get the bullet out. Please just stay still ok. How the hell did you end up getting shot?" Wade took out a small blade from one of his pouches and dug into the wound to fish the bullet out.

Spidey yelled out in pain, but even more so because his body was yearning for the big Alpha sitting right next to him, touching his bare skin. He couldn't care less about the bullet, all he wanted was the Alpha. He didn't care that it was Deadpool, somebody he had actively been avoiding for months. Right now he was there and he smelt like heaven.

Deadpool worked the bullet out and placed it on the small table beside the couch. he grabbed a cloth and a bowl of warm water and proceeded to clean the wound as best he could. He knew Spider-Man also had a healing factor so it would eventually be ok.

Wade felt Spidey's hands grabbing at his suit and he could see he was grinding into the sofa. He looked away, but he couldn't escape the heady scent of Omega.

"Alpha please....it hurts...need you close...please"

Wade picked Spidey up and carried him to the bedroom. He placed him on the bed and moved in beside him.

_ I'm just going to hold him._

The Omega immediately clung on to him, his face buried in Wade's neck, his arms firmly around him.

"Need to feel you, please take your mask off, take my mask off. I don't care. I just need to be close to you....please Alpha."

Deadpool hesitantly lifted his own mask halfway up and did the same to Spidey. He didn't want to reveal himself and he knew Spidey wasn't in his right mind. He felt sure when his heat had passed he would regret revealing his identity.

It seemed to be enough as Spidey nuzzled into Wade's neck, seeking at attachment to his scent gland. He felt the young hero's body relax slightly as he lay there and held him close.

Wade's mind was a mess.

_ Shit, shit, shit, how did I get here?_

For months he had been pursuing Spider-Man. Trying to get the web shooter to team up with him, convince him that they could be friends. So far it had all been pointless as Spidey made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with Deadpool. As far as Spidey was concerned The Merc was a killer and a troublemaker and Spidey was the exact opposite. He didn't want Deadpool causing more mayhem to the already complex nature of his own existence.

More recently Wade had been trying to be more like his idol. He'd been performing acts of kindness and not unaliving anybody in the hope that Spidey would pick up on it.

In the meantime Deadpool still stalked him obsessively. The one thing the big Alpha hadn't considered was that Spidey was an Omega. He just seemed so unlike any other Omegas Wade had come across. He assumed he was an Alpha or even a Beta, although he was way too sassy to be a Beta.

Having gone through the experiments that ravaged his skin and mind Deadpool's Alpha was different to his more aggressive counterparts. Wade considered himself a 'safe' Alpha. He focussed more on helping Omegas rather than devouring them. He didn't have that same 'edge' as his peers. He was a loner.

That didn't mean he wasn't susceptible to scent and the inevitable ruts he experienced, but he had learnt to satisfy himself rather than use somebody just for his own gratification. He hadn't come across an Omega who really captured him.

Until now.

Spidey started moaning next to him. Wade could smell his heat was coming on fast and judging by the wet patch forming under him on the bed it was time for Wade to get away. He didn't want to leave him, but he knew if he stayed it would be a big regrettable mess.

"Spidey I'm so sorry but I can't stay here. Deep down you know I can't, it wouldn't be right. I'm going to make sure you are comfortable and then I'm going to go. Please don't hate me. I just think it's the right thing for me to do."

The young hero grasped on to him, his voice panicking. "No, please don't leave me. Please Alpha I need you. I can't go through this heat alone. I'm not prepared. It's come on too sudden. Please help me. Need you here."

Every fibre in Wade's body wanted to stay. In his mind he saw himself ripping Spidey's suit off and claiming him for his own, sinking his knot inside him.

_ Wanting_

_ Needing_

_ My Omega._

The words startled him. Deadpool had never considered he would find a mate at any point. He definitely admired Spider-Man and truthfully he had deeper feelings for him, but he had resigned himself to the idea that Spidey would never want him.

He was damaged goods.

"Pool, I know I said we couldn't be friends, but I need you, please don't leave me alone. God, it's so hot in here. I need to take my suit off. Oh no it's all too much, too soon." The Omega was panting and climbed off the bed on to the floor. He stripped his suit off trying to get the cool air on his skin. He doubled over with cramps, crying as he rolled around on the floor. "Please Pool, Alpha, help me."

Wade couldn't leave him, not in this state. He decided he would stay but not in the same room. He flung back the covers off the bed and found a towel on the floor that he smoothed out over the bedsheet. He picked Spidey up, trying to avert his eyes from his now naked body and he lay him down on the towel. He could see slick trailing down his legs and the scent filled Wade with a deep hunger, but he tore himself away and went to see what he could find in the kitchen to help Spidey.

_ Holy crap I don't know if I can do this._

_ Why does he smell so good? It's like he's meant for me._

Wade filled a pitcher with water and found various snacks in the fridge that he took through to the bedroom. He looked downwards as he placed the food and drink on the floor. He went to move away but caught sight of Spidey in the mirror as he turned.

_ Oh my god he's so beautiful._

He couldn't help it, all he could do was stare at the young athletic body gyrating and calling out to him. It was like Spidey had possessed him in some way.

"Alpha...I need you....please come to me, take me, help me."

Wade started undressing himself, all the while his gaze fixed on Spidey's hips and ass as he pressed himself into the bed. He flung his suit and underwear to one side and climbed next to The Omega.

"Shhh it's ok I'm here now. I'll help you, I promise. I won't leave. Be good Omega, stay calm, don't be scared." Wade held him and breathed in his intensely sweet scent. It was like a drug, completely captivating.

Spidey climbed on to Wade's body, moving himself upwards and before The Merc got chance to protest he tore his mask off. "Need to see you Alpha, need to know your face, look into your eyes."

Spidey's mask came off next and Wade felt every one of his braincells explode into a million shiny stars. His dark hair and eyelashes contrasted with his pale skin, his cheeks were blushed and his full lips were glossy where he was licking them as he moaned out loud.

"Alpha, your face is kind, you are kind. I need you to know my real name is Peter. Hold me, make it feel better, need you in me, take me. I know it's my heat but I feel this is right. We are right." Peter straddled the big Alpha's body and rubbed himself all along his arousal.

"It's Wade, my real name is Wade. Oh god I really hope you won't hate me when this is over. I can't help myself. Your Omega is too strong for me to resist. I need you."

Wade grabbed hold of Peter's hips and moved him over his eager erection. He could feel how wet and ready the slick was making him. Slowly he pushed himself inside and Peter started groaning and rolling his hips in a frantic way, trying to get all of Wade inside him all at once. "Oh my god, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha I need you so bad. Fill me, make me yours, don't leave me."

Wade was in a state of desire and disbelief as he lifted Peter up and down on his cock, already a knot was starting to form at the base. He had never knotted anybody before and he felt sure it would hurt the younger man, but he continued driving into him, the slick pouring down between them as he kept a steady pace.

"Omega, you are so beautiful, you are all I want, have done for so long." Wade felt himself getting more forceful and flipped Peter on to his back. He crept over him and lifted his legs up so he could easily slip himself back inside. Peter looked wrecked beneath him. He was sweating and panting and clawing at Wade's chest as he slammed his hard cock into the deep wet entrance. He reached down and took Peter's member in his hand and started working it as he continued to enter him.

"Alpha you feel so good. I can't believe it's you. I need you. Make me yours. I want to belong to you." Peter was crying and grinding into Wade's movements as he started getting more erratic, trying to get more of Wade inside himself. The Merc looked down at the stretched entrance and could see his knot pushing against the taut skin. He could feel his climax edging closer and he knew he just needed a few more thrusts to reach his orgasm and push his knot inside Peter.

He could see Peter was nearly there, he was yelling and sobbing and as Wade curved his hand expertly round his cock he brought him to the edge and he came with a loud cry, spilling hot seed all over his abdomen and clinging on to Wade's big arms. He grabbed hold of Peter's thighs and with a forceful thrust he jammed his knot inside him, feeling himself come hard as he locked in to him.

"Oh my god. Omega you feel amazing. So tight and warm."

The two men lay panting on the bed. Wade's big frame felt safe and secure to Peter. The Omega had his legs wrapped round him as he felt him lying heavy on his body. The knot firmly in place, connecting them, making Peter feel full and satisfied.

As his heat calmed in his head he took in the situation. Never in a million years would he have expected to be in this position with Deadpool of all people. He had kept him at a distance for so long. He knew that The Merc desired him, he could sense it every time he had been near him. Peter had purposely not indulged any of Wade's ideas as he didn't want him to find out he was an Omega. More importantly Peter knew if he spent too long in his company he would start to want him in return. He had already felt the _need_ the last time he had spoken to him.

Now here he was, not just thinking about him but lying beneath him fully knotted. Peter felt good. He knew Deadpool was potentially bad news, but he had seen a change in him recently and he knew he was doing it to impress him. Peter liked it. He wanted this. He felt happy it was Wade who found him, like a relief now he no longer had to hide himself.

Wade shifted on top of him, he tried to leave Peter's body, but the knot was still locked in. "Omega are you okay? I'm not too heavy am I? We could try and roll over so you're on top if you want to." He gazed into Peter's deep brown eyes, he felt like drowning in them. Peter held his face in his hands and kissed him softly on his scarred lips. "So good to me Alpha, so caring. You make me feel safe."

Wade rolled them over so Peter was lying on his torso and he could wrap his arms round him in a protective embrace. The Omega had his thighs spread wide so he could accommodate Wade's knot and straddle his big muscly thighs. He felt so fulfilled, stretched and claimed by Wade in this way.

Wade lifted Peter's face up to his and kissed him hungrily. His tongue reached in and explored The Omega's mouth, hearing him softly whine. Peter sucked wade's lips and gently bit them, making him sigh. He loved the way he felt against him, his big frame and strong arms holding him so tightly. He wished he had allowed him to get closer sooner. He'd thought about it often enough.

The knot started to go down and Wade released himself from Peter, leaving them both feeling empty at being separated. They cleaned one another up and grabbed the covers off the floor. Peter needed fluids, he was completely dehydrated. He guzzled the water from the pitcher and stuffed some food in his mouth. He looked at Wade and smiled, but he could see a worried look on The Merc's face.

"Alpha what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Peter reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Is everything okay, like between us? I feel a little weird knowing I gave in to your heat and didn't really know if you would still want me here afterwards. If you want me to go you will say won't you? I'll understand if you think I took advantage. I'm sorry Peter but your scent just made me crazy." Wade had tears in his eyes because in his heart all he wanted was to stay beside Peter, he felt like he was somehow part of him.

_ My Omega._

"Oh Wade, no I definitely don't want you to go. I'm riding the tail end of this heat and I need your calming scent near me. Also I'm cold, I always get the shakes when things start to calm down and you are so warm. I need you to hold me in your arms Alpha." Peter curled up beside him and snuggled into his chest, all cosy under the covers.

"So all you need me for is to stay calm and keep warm? Not that I mind, I'll hold you for as long as you want me to. I just want you to feel happy." Wade meant it, he was just glad to be near his Spidey. His mind drifted to the gunshot wound. "Hey how is your shoulder? You never answered my question how you ended up shot in the first place."

"Ah, oh god. I caught a guy robbing a woman, but as I tried to take back her bag he pulled a gun on me, took me completely by surprise. He was off his head on god knows what and he shot me as I tried to get her to safety. I think he was more shocked than I was as he dropped the gun and ran. Then as I got up here on the roof I started to feel dizzy and the cramps hit me hard and I realised the stress to my body had triggered a sudden heat. It's never happened before and I couldn't make it to my apartment, that's when you found me." Peter squeezed Wade.

"Wade?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Thank you for helping me. Thank you for being there, but most of all thank you for staying, it means so much to me. I know I pushed you away before, but can you understand why? I was scared. Almost nobody knows I'm an Omega and I could sense your interest in me and your Alpha scent was already attracting me just when we spoke, so I had to keep you away. I'm glad it was you who found me. I knew the minute you lifted me up it was right. I felt so safe in your arms." Peter looked into Wade's eyes and whispered. "My Alpha, stay with me, now I've got you I don't want to lose you."

Wade swallowed at the words he'd longed to hear from this man he had coveted so long. He felt so relieved and overwhelmed by his emotions. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he held him tightly. Nobody had ever made him feel so wanted. "My Omega. I'm not going anywhere. I am yours. I love you so much. I have done for so long. I thought you hated me, but I understand now."

Wade thought about Spidey getting shot and a chill ran through him. He would make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Nobody was going to take his beautiful Omega away, not after he had waited so long to hold him and love him. "I will take care of you Peter. I'll be a good Alpha I promise. You make me want to do everything right."

Peter held him close, he knew he was his true mate, he felt it months ago, but he had been scared in case he got it wrong and everything would have felt cold and empty. "Wade, my Alpha, I love you, we are meant to be. Everything will be okay as long as we're together. And my darling ....you already are a good Alpha...the best."

With those loving words Peter kissed his man and wrapped himself up in his warmth. They knew they belonged together and nothing was going to tear them apart.

_ My good Alpha._

_ My beautiful Omega._

**Author's Note:**

> My personal preference for describing Peter is A.G. but naturally it's up to the reader who their Peter is.  
Thank you for reading xoxoxox


End file.
